Crack!
by Kay Tsumei
Summary: Sasuke esta totalmente furioso. Y, vamos, es comprensible siendo que la noche anterior le dieron por culo en su primera vez. Pero esto no se quedara así, oh no. Los Uchiha no nacieron para ser ukes y ahora si o si Naruto tendrá que darle su trasero. Si no, bueno. Siempre queda el del vecino. CrackFic!


_**No**_** _bateado_**_. **CrackFic!**_ _Personajes propiedad de Kishimoto-sama and blah. _

Este shot es tan crack que hasta su titulo _es_ crack. En serio XD me fui en la _vola _escribiéndolo.

_**Advertencias:** __Palabras malsonantes, mención de lime. Y, bueno, crack._

.

_Ah, por cierto ¡Gracias por los reviews, favs y foll. en el otro shot "Tomato and Lemon"!__ Ya pueden figurarse que soy nueva en esto, pero saber que me apoyan es *0* so nice. _

_._

Bueno, creo que eso es todo c: Claro, leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad ;]

_Enjoy~_

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

_**CRACK **by Kay_

.

.

Naruto observo impaciente a su compañero, parado a unos escasos metros de él en la estrecha habitación. Sus dedos, así como uno de sus pies, se movieron de arriba hacia abajo y su garganta paso a ser fácilmente comparada con el árido desierto de Sunagakure. El teme era tan… teme.

Desde una temprana edad la dulce señora Mikoto y la alborotada señora Kushina habían establecido ciertos valores y costumbres en ellos –varios de estos siendo más radicados en uno que en el otro, claro esta. Modales, carisma, independencia, a ser justos y decididos. Pero más que cualquier cosa –o quizás ellos solo habían prestado particular atención en esto – en una sana competencia.

Ellos se habían tomado muy a pecho aquello.

-Estas siendo realmente cruel, Sasuke – El joven Uzumaki pasó su peso de un pie al otro. Aquello era tan… _maldición – _Te lo suplico Sasu…

-Silencio, dobe. ¿No ves que estoy cocinando?

¿Cocinando? ¡Eso a quien le importa, demonios! ¿Quién, en el nombre de todo lo –em– ¿ah? ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-Al menos podrías disimular un poco como me comes el culo con la vista, uzuratonkachi. Si no te comportas, aparte de tirar a la basura todo lo que he preparado, haré que duermas en el sofá.

Naruto empalideció

– Y-yo me estoy comportando perfectamente. El que esta haciendo trampa eres tu m-mostrando todo con ese delantal

Sasuke se dio vuelta con una ceja alzada, su rostro perfilado en mármol fue incapaz de mostrarle algo al _dobe_ – ¿Hm? Pero si tú querías que utilizara este… delantal, Naruto. ¿Cómo te atreves a quejarte?

_Si… ¡pero!_ – ¡Pero ponte algo _bajo_ el delantal, Sasuke! – soltó un leve gritito cuando, en un giro imprevisto, Sasuke mostró _mucho más _que solo un culito al aire. Casi como colegiala virgen (aunque pensándolo bien, él casi lo era) sintió como se le subían los colores al rostro y a otra, hum, parte de su anatomía más que dispuesta a seguirle el juego al teme.

Kami-sama, por favor, ten compasión de este pobre cuerpo hecho para el pecado. _Sé que soy demasiado sexy, Señor, y Sasuke está loco por meterse entre mis piernas. ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Competencias son competencias! _

La situación era bizarra por donde se le mirara y había comenzado solo por el típico problema de la primera vez entre dos chicos que se consideran a sí mismos muy machitos y bien _semes._ ¡Ninguno podía entregar su parte baja tan fácilmente! Sasuke, siempre tan arrogante y orgulloso había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando Naruto, después de unos besos bien acalorados y unas manoseadas que gritaban _Quiero sexo, joder_ a todo ritmo, había tomando el lubricante y sin más se disponía a _dilatarlo._

_¡DILATARLO! ¡A él! _

Inconcebible, absurdo, totalmente irracional pero fácilmente imaginable en aquella estúpida cabeza rubia. Si por algo decían que los rubios eran unos idiotas (sin ofender, señores, señoritas, pero en Naruto cualquiera de esos insultos es totalmente aplicable).

Sasuke se negó en rotundo, le dio una patada monumental en las pobres tripas del dobe y se lo saco de encima de un tirón. Sasuke era un Uchiha, una de las más importantes familias de toda la región, sino del país. El jamás, repito, jamás seria uke.

Nunca.

¿Entonces por qué, luego de apenas casi quince minutos, lo tenía enterrado profundamente en él?

Simple, claro. Son situaciones que acreditan un eficiente uso de atributos. Naruto sabía lo que tenía y lo que producía en su moreno, pero esto no significa que fue fácil. No, no – risita malvada – ¡como creen! Describir todo lo que tuvo que hacer Naruto en esos quince minutos para que su hermoso novio le abriera esas deliciosas piernas y le diera su apretado culito, sería como poco, extremadamente obsceno.

Y no quiero pervertir sus mentes, oh no.

Bueno, la cosa es que ahora Sasuke, tras despertar y ser consciente de su _absolutamente vergonzosa e indignante entrega_ decidió que aquello no podía quedarse así. No señores, las cosas no iban a quedarse así. Él lo juraba por su orgullo y el dolor que le partía el trasero a cada paso.

Y así es como derivaba a esta situación.

Sasuke, completamente desnudo bajo aquel afeminado delantal rosado de corazones y espirales rojos que hace unos meses le había regalado Naruto y nunca lo había utilizado, se contoneaba de un lado para el otro en la cocina haciendo movimientos demasiado exagerados solo para mostrar un poco más de piel cubierta de fino vello negro.

Ustedes entienden.

Y por otro lado estaba Naruto, con el cuerpo molido por tanto golpe que recibió al despertar y su buen amigo Narutin bien alegre, saludando a todos bajo su carpa. Si solo fuera porque Sasuke estaba molesto, el rubio no daría mayores problemas al tirárselo sobre un hombro y llevarlo a la recamara.

Pero no, ya las cosas dejaron hace mucho de ser tan fáciles para nuestro dobe amigo. Sabía que Sasuke estaba mucho más que solo molesto. Sasuke, como él, había sido desde temprana edad extremadamente competitivo. Perder ante el otro en cualquier aspecto era considerado por ambos la peor humillación posible. Y así al revés, ganar era la mayor victoria imaginable.

Y Sasuke, en esta ocasión (de una en un millón) había perdido ante Naruto. Ya podrían imaginarse como le ardía la sangre al moreno. Y no solo eso, sino que lo que más le dolía al joven era que su novio _no_ se lo sacara en cara, cosa extremadamente extraña en alguien tan presumido como su blondo. ¿Lo único que se le ocurría como excusa? El dobe le tenía lastima y evitaba lastimar aún más su ego.

Sasuke odiaba la lastima.

Cualquiera podría hacerse una idea de lo rabioso que estaba con el ultimátum que le había dado en la mañana, alegando que _la próxima vez, si o si, idiota, será otro el culo desvirgado._

Naruto era imbécil y lento para pillar indirectas –por muy directas que estas fueran – pero ya se iba encaminando a lo que se había referido el Uchiha. Y no le estaba gustando nada.

Porque, mierda, pareciera como si se estuviera refiriendo a _su culo._

Pero no podía ser, ¿verdad?

Naruto empalideció dramáticamente y dio un paso hacia el Uchiha – Oye, Sasuke. Con lo de esta mañana… no te habrás referido a –.

-¿Tu trasero? – el blondo asintió apenas, bastante temeroso de escuchar la respuesta – No, Naruto. Como crees – sintió a sus espaldas como el muy idiota suspiraba, aliviado – No hay necesidad de mancillar tu orgullo de esa manera.

- Oh, gracias Sasuke. Eres tan comprensivo, amor. Si yo sabía que tenías corazón en el fondo de todo ese ego – Naruto estaba que saltaba de felicidad ¡Ahora podría tener sexo con Sasuke siempre y sin preocuparse por ser violado!

-No necesariamente, dobe – deslizo sus níveas manos hasta su espalda y soltó los dos tirantes que afirmaban el delantal a su cuerpo, ahora si quedando completamente desnudo ante la impresionada mirada del blondo – Es evidente que tú no puedes complacerme ni siquiera una vez, ¿verdad? Siempre me llamas desconsiderado y lo cierto es que el que jamás cede terreno eres tú.

¿Cómo?

-¿Qué? – Sasuke paso a un lado de el sin siquiera mirarlo, caminando hacia la puerta principal del departamento - ¿Dónde vas?

El moreno le dirigió una mirada sobre su hombro – Pues al departamento del vecino de al frente, claro. Él siempre me ofrece su trasero ¿Por qué no aceptarlo ahora?

¿_Uh_?

Esperen un minuto, ¿_Cómo dices que dijiste_? Vecino… ¿vecino? Ah, hum. ¿Vecino? No… ¡No me jodas!

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar como la puerta se abría– ¿¡Me cambiaras por el viejo Orochimaru!? - se giró a todo dar y corrió hasta atraparlo de un brazo – ¿Orochimaru? Ni de coña, Sasuke – De reojo vio como la puerta de al frente se abría y una cabeza morena se asomaba de esta, topándose directamente con un Naruto bien cabreado y un Sasuke bien desnudo. El blondo soltó un grito ante la cara de pervertido que puso el viejo – ¡Y éntrate para dentro, idiota! ¡Que ese viejo verde te ve!

Sasuke frunció el ceño y le guiño un ojo al vecino – Con decir entra al departamento estaría bien dicho, dobe. Primero aprende a hablar bien.

-Me vale tu hablamiento – tiro de Sasuke hasta dentro y cerró la puerta tras gruñirle al muy pervertido vecino – Como sales así, teme. ¡Nadie más que yo tiene derecho a verte desnudo!

-¡Tú eres el insensible! - frunció los labios y apunto con un dedo a su _Sasukin_ – ¿Cuál es tu problema con él? ¿Tan nena eres que te da miedo tenerlo _dentro_?

-¿Yo, nena? – Naruto saco pecho e inflo los mofletes – Ante ti esta lo más macho-macho que podrás encontrar nunca.

El moreno soltó una risa despectiva - ¿Tú? Por favor, te da miedo un pene. ¿Qué más patético? Yo soy un verdadero hombre, que tuve a tu cosa dentro y sigo siendo superior a ti. Eres una gallina poca cosa.

¿A, si?

A la mierda el orgullo, los sacrificios son necesarios. Nadie se burla de él, mucho menos de su hombría.

-Bien, ya lo veremos teme – Y dicho y hecho, tomo a Sasuke de un brazo y lo tiro hasta la habitación que compartían. Ya vería el muy, su trasero le enseñaría una lección que jamás olvidaría.

Sasuke, en cambio, sonreía complacido. Porque _vamos, a veces en verdad era lo mejor tener un novio tan idiota como su blondo._

_El muy uzuratonkashi_

_._

_._

_¿Fin?_

* * *

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Em, eso? XD Yo dije que era crack. El final deja que desear, pero ;) eso seria._

_Opiniones?_


End file.
